Gakuen Hetalia: France's Side of the Story
by KaiArvolonski
Summary: Just another average day at Gakuen Hetalia for France. That is until a new girl shows up with Hungary. UKxHungary and suggested FrxTaiwan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Pairings include UKxHungary, and suggested FrxTaiwan**

Gakuen Hetalia

_PoV: Francis. Geography class, World Academy W: August 13, 2011_

The entire class was buzzing with the news. Elizaveta, the most popular girl in school, had agreed to go out with the president of student council, Arthur.

"Never saw that coming," I remarked. "Totally, she's like, so different from him." Feliks agreed. "Yeah, because she's so cool and he's so…not cool." Yong-soo added. Our teacher dismissed our debate quickly. He did not approve, apparently. "Class settle down please."

The gossip instantly stopped, but not because Mr. Von Bock had said to. Elizaveta had just walked in, which was enough to silence a room, but today she wasn't alone. A pretty girl I had never seen before was at her side, looking incredibly nervous. Elizaveta was supposedly the most beautiful European girl in Gakuen, but I would have to say this girl would pass for the most attractive Oriental one. She whispered something to Elizaveta, who offered her a reassuring smile.

"There you are, Elizaveta. Please have a seat," Mr. Von Bock requested. Did he not notice the new girl? "Yes Mr. Von Bock," Elizaveta's voice snapped me back to reality. I watched as she took her seat beside Arthur. He whispered something, and Elizaveta's famous blush started. Thankfully, Mr. Von Bock interrupted their mushy moment. "Remember you two: school rules still apply. No PDA." "Yes Mr. Von Bock," they chorused. I may be the country of love, but those two just annoy me.

He walked to the front of the room. "Good morning class," he greeted us. "Good morning Mr. Von Bock," they chorused. Gilbert, Antonio, and I gave him our special salutation. "Good morning Mr. Four-Eyes," we mocked. It was an ongoing war between us and the teacher. Apparently he was going to choose to ignore us today. "No fun," whispered Gilbert.

"Ah, I see we have a new student," he said, finally noticing the girl. Were his glasses fogged up? Had he honestly not known she was there until now? "My name is Mr. Von Bock." We all looked at the girl, anticipating her response. What would she be like? Rude? Shy? Annoying? "Ninhao, I'm Meimei," she replied politely. They exchanged the same oration that Mr. Von Bock has with every student, but I wasn't paying attention. The flower behind her ear was much more interesting.

"Ugh, spare us the boring lecture Four-eyes," Gilbert groaned behind me. Antonio and I snickered. "Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt, Carriedo, this is not social hour," he scorned. "Sorry, Mr. Four-eyes," we answered. "Don't call me that," he muttered, before returning to the lesson. Something tedious about the history of England. Why was Estonia even talking about that stupid country? A moment later, Meimei fell out of her chair."Nice to see someone so excited about history," Mr. Four-eyes teased. Everyone laughed, including Meimei. I received a note from Antonio shortly after that.

Antonio: The new girl is pretty clumsy, huh?

Francis: You should have stopped at "pretty."

Antonio: Sorry.

Gilbert: Is somebody in love?

Francis: No.

Antonio: You're lying. I saw the look in your eyes. You looked like Arthur, ha ha!

Francis: Don't compare me to that jerk.

Gilbert: Face it Lover boy, you like her~.

Francis: Okay, fine I do.

Gilbert: She's all yours.

Francis: Darn right she is.

A moment later, Mr. Four-eyes caught us red-handed. "Give me the note," he stated. Fortunately, we were saved by the bell. "See you Four-eyes!" we yelled, running out the door.

It didn't take long for me to find the new girl. She was chatting with Elizaveta nearby. I glanced at Antonio and Gilbert. "Go for it Lover boy," Gilbert grinned. "Show her how you feel," Antonio agreed. "Thanks guys, see you around." I approached the girl.

"Ugh. What do _**you **_want?" Elizaveta snapped. "To welcome the new girl," I answered her flatly. Honestly, what did the others see in her? Oh well, there would be time to think about that later. Right now, I had something more important to tend to. "Bonjour mon cheri," I smiled and tried to kiss her hand. She quickly yanked it away and looked at me warily. "Do I…know you?" she asked. "Non, pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Francis Bonnefoy. And you are?" "Meimei Wang," she replied in a monotone. Elizaveta glared at me. "Come on Meimei, let's go somewhere else." They left quickly. Ouch.

I walked back up to my friends and forced a smile. "I think she likes me!" I declared. No way was I going to tell them that I had been denied.

After the next class, I saw her again. Surprisingly, she was alone. "Bonjour," I smiled at her. She turned to me and nodded. "Oh, hello again." She didn't look annoyed anymore. Perfect. It was time to redeem myself. "I'm sorry for earlier, but you looked like someone I knew." She seemed stunned by this comment. "Really? I've never seen anyone until now. Well, except for Elizaveta, Arthur, and my brother." Brother? Maybe I _**did**_ know her. "May I ask who he is?" "Ch-" she started to tell me, but Elizaveta interrupted. "Come on Meimei, you don't want to talk to that frog." That was offensive. She had obviously been hanging out with Arthur again.

I watched them walk away and started thinking about how much I hated her.

A few days later, I caught her alone again. "Bonjour!" I greeted her. "Ninhao," she responded with a small smile. Definitely making progress, but I would start out with the basics for a while. "How are you today?" "I'm fine, and yourself?" "Fine, thank you." We continued making small-talk for a while, and then a miracle happened. She giggled. Oh, it was wonderful! "You have a lovely laugh," I informed her. "Thanks, I think." Time to ask the question. It was now or never. I was as casual as possible, " So, do you have any plans for this weekend?" She thought about for a moment before replying. "No." Perfect! "Would you like to-" And that was the moment Elizaveta decided to walk up. Lovely. "Go ahead Liz, I'll meet up with you in a minute." Was this actually happening? Had Meimei really just asked to stay for a while? It was a marvel, or at least until Elizaveta spoke. "It's really important!" "Alright, I'm coming," she answered her friend. Then she turned to me. "It was nice speaking with you." And with that, she was gone.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I let my anger show. I wasn't just annoyed anymore. Nope, I was furious! If there had been any chance between us, Elizaveta had just ruined it. "I hate Elizaveta!" I griped. "Who _**doesn't**_?" came a familiar voice from behind me. "The majority of school, apparently," answered another. I turned and saw Gilbert and Antonio. "Oh hey guys! I didn't see you there." "Cut the act Lover boy," Gilbert frowned. "We saw the whole thing…" Antonio chimed in. "Oh," I sighed. "You had a chance. I saw the potential spark for love in her eyes," he added. "You're just trying to make me feel better," I said sadly. "Come on Lover boy, you're the country of romance, and you missed the signs?" Signs? "Wait, what signs?" I asked them. "Oh, you know. The eyes twinkling, the laughing, the blushing…" I hadn't seen her blush. "Did she really blush?" I asked. "Si~, and we got the whole thing on camera." Antonio grinned, tapping the lens of a video camera. "Come to my place after school to watch it," he added. "Merci! I believe I will," I smiled. "See you after class guys," Gilbert remarked after glancing at the clock. "Au revoir~!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to gym. The future was looking bright again.

**Translations: **

**Ninhao: Hello**

**Bonjour mon cheri: Hello my dear**

**Non: No**

**Bonjour: Hello**

**Merci: Thank you**

**Au revoir: Goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen Hetalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Sorry for not writing for a while, I've had a case of the dreaded writer's block. But here it is, finally! Chapter 2. Enjoy~**

_PoV: Francis. Hallway, World Academy W: August 13, 2011_

I shook my head as I left gym. It had been the same as always: Feliks whining about chipping a nail, and Alfred racing Elizaveta. The only change had been that she actually beat him for once. I walked to my locker, stopping short as two familiar, annoying laughs broke the silence. Glancing over my shoulder revealed none other than Elizaveta and Alfred's twin sister, chatting away. Most likely describing the race from the way the American kept face palming. I rolled my eyes and resumed walking; Elizaveta was so irritating.

"I know that look. So, which couple are you setting up this time?" I paused for a minute. She may be a pain, but Elizaveta always provided me with updates on who's-dating-who, unknowingly of course. The Hungarian sounded cheerful as she declared, "Meimei and Kiku, of course!" My blood ran cold, Of course I had noticed Kiku staring at her a lot, but he hadn't exactly presented a threat. Until now.

With Elizaveta on his side, it was almost certain that Meimei would end up with the quiet nation. Not only was she persuasive, she had already taken the Taiwanese girl under her wing. _I need a plan, and fast. _


End file.
